1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating mechanism, and in particular to a rotating mechanism that generates a positive interval response.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital camera usually has a rotatable lens to capture images at different angles. Nevertheless, the lens of the conventional digital camera must be rotated by hand and not automatically. When rotating the lens, a user cannot perceive to what angle the lens has been rotated, making adjustment of the photographic angle of the conventional digital camera inconvenient. Moreover, since the lens of the conventional digital camera must be freely stopped during rotation, rubber frictional elements are disposed in the interior of the lens to provide resistance. The rubber frictional elements, however, may be damaged and decompose into powder after long use, reducing the resistance thereof. Thus, the lens of the conventional digital camera may not stop at certain angles to enable digital photography.